Styles of Roleplay
In RuneScape roleplay, there are a few different styles of roleplay practiced by subgroups within the community. These styles are sometimes independent of other styles, sometimes are hybridized styles, and other times still they are completely isolated practices. While the general majority and recognized "public" segment of the community practices descriptive, text-based roleplaying (sometimes called "textplay"), there are other niches of roleplay within world 42 and other unofficial roleplaying servers. Descriptive Roleplay/Textplay Descriptive roleplay is the most common and newest form of roleplay in the community. The broad style of this "textplay" uses typed out descriptive actions in the stead of using actual game mechanics. The extent to which actual gameplay is used is very little - players typically only craft outfits and position their avatars accordingly, and participants often stress that an individual player's game account should not determine what character(s) that player is able to create. Development of skills for textplay characters is done through written storyline and fictional development; the only reasons a textplayer might be obligated to leveling or develop his game avatar for this style of roleplay are for access to special outfit items for the look of the character avatar design or for access to restricted game settings. When textplaying, there is a clear distinction between being in-character and out-of-character. Being out-of-character is the default presumed state of interaction. It should also be noted that textplaying practices put a casual deal of respect on following for the lore of the game; lorebreaking is moderately frowned upon and, in certain cases, can have a very broad definition. This RuneScape Roleplay Wiki was founded and rooted in this style of roleplay, and so the majority of articles, character pages, and guides are assumed by default to be in regards to descriptive roleplay; exceptions are otherwise stated. This style of roleplay follows the roleplay basics more or less to the letter. The key points are as follows; *Does not recognize most game mechanics *Account levels do not dictate the ability of characters *Does not utilize game combat *Types out actions of characters through descriptive writing *Makes a clear distinction between being out-of-character and in-character *The presumed default mode of interaction for textplayers is out-of-character until it is explicitly stated otherwise *Has a broad viewpoint on lorebreaking Descriptive Gameplay Descriptive gameplay, sometimes called player-versus-player-roleplay (PVPRP) or real-game-combat-roleplay (RGCRP), is a hybridized style of roleplaying that is often confused with themeplay but is a distinctly different niche. This is arguably the oldest style of roleplay in the community that is documented on this wiki. Some roleplayers prefer a "best of both worlds" approach when it comes to functionality of game mechanics and descriptive storytelling of textplay. As the title implies, they utilize game mechanics and textplay together. Notable examples include a character who skills while simultaneously roleplaying by typing out their character's actions with text descriptions. It should be noted the "best of both worlds" may differ somewhat between individuals, especially with interplayer combat. Some prefer the combat to conducted with gameplay, others prefer the combat to be conducted with textplay. Regardless of the method, descriptive gameplayers are often experienced enough for both options. Descriptive gameplay players' default mode of interaction varies by individual - some prefer to always be in character, others prefer to only be in character only on whim, much like textplayers. A characters made for descriptive gameplay by a player who prefer to remain in-character is perhaps the most flexible of roleplay styles, as the person's experience in textplay can help the player to engage in descriptive roleplay, while constantly remaining in-character is a key point of themeplay. It should be noted that, although these roleplayers use game mechanics, there is often a more strict and defined emphasis on the rules of following and breaking lore. Should a conflict between game mechanic and lore arise, the latter is usually given priority. This style of roleplay follows the roleplay basics as close as possible, when possible. Due to those most those pages being wrote with strict textplay in mind, descriptive gameplay may find itself in conflict with those rules in certain scenarios. The key points are as follows; *Actively engages with textplay *Actively engages with gameplay *Playing RuneScape is equally important as roleplaying in Gielinor. *Account levels dictate character abilities (but may or may not be used fully for different characters) *Default mode of interaction varies between individuals *Some prefer textplay player fighting, and some prefer gameplay player fighting *Lore is given priority over game mechanic if they are in conflict *Can adapt to the moulds of either strict textplay or themeplay *Typically has a more strict viewpoint on the lore of RuneScape Themeplay Themeplay is an entirely different form of roleplay practiced by subgroups of the RuneScape roleplaying community. When you strip it down to the raw basics, themeplay is a form of roleplay that wholly recognizes and uses the mechanics set within the game itself rather than simply using the world of Gielinor as a backdrop and setting for typed actions. However, to themeplayers, the act of themeplay is much deeper and more involved than a basic description can suggest. A themeplayer chooses his character from a particular theme and strives to act as if he himself is that character inside of the game, complete with skill levels, dueling mechanics, item stats, food healing, and any other such game mechanics. There is little to no differentiation between out-of-character and in-character for themeplayers; most themeplayers consider these distinction of states irrelevant. One should consider a themeplayer in-character at all times to avoid confusion. A themeplayer or themeplaying group may choose to segregate and isolate itself from the other styles of roleplay. Some believe their styles are incompatible and thus consider themselves to be part of a separate fictional world from characters in other styles of roleplay. Most considerate themeplayers can and will spot a textplayer who is busy in-character and simply avoid them, preventing disruption, until such a time that they are out-of-character. This style of roleplay disregards much of the roleplay basics written to guide members of the descriptive roleplaying community. The key points are as follows; *Full acceptance and use of game mechanics, including combat *Account levels strictly dictate character abilities *Always in-character *Potential segregation from other roleplay styles, depending on the circumstances *Revolves around adapting to a theme and maximizing one's authenticity within it through gaining specific levels, items as well as completing specific quests.Category:Roleplay Basics Category:Guides